Your Pain is Also My Pain
by khrVariaLover
Summary: [SPOILERS TO CHAPTER 99 AND SEASON 2 EPISODE 8] Teppei is just been hospitalized because of a knee injury from the Seirin vs Kirisaki Daīchi High during his first Interhigh. When the team came to visit, he assure them it was nothing, just a minor injury. However Junpei isn't easily fooled. When Junpei stayed behind, he and Teppei gotten... closer in an unexpected way.


**Man, it's been a while since i wrote a yaoi/shonen-ai fic. I hope it doesn't suck. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tears falls as the devastating realization of not able to play basketball ever again with his friends in the club hit hard after hearing from his doctor that his knee was busted pretty bad. How could he tell his teammates, his friends? He loves playing basketball with his friends so much, his heart aches.

Everything seems so painful. He knew something was wrong for awhile. Why? Why didn't he let it get checked out before it went too far? Before it became impossible to bear anymore. Life can be so cruel and unfair. He regrets it. He should have done something earlier. He feels so cold. So, so cold as if the warmth left him. As if the fire inside him is dying.

"I'm sorry there isn't much of any other choices, son." Teppei's doctor told him before leaving him alone to think about his choices.

Have surgery with rehabilitation and he won't able to play basketball again with his precious friends at the basketball club again. Or just have rehabilitation and he gets the chance to play basketball at most one more year with his precious friends at the basketball club. Both options not an ideal win-win situation. How could he be so careless? He was up against Makoto Haminaya. Teppei knows him best than anybody else.

"Hyuuga is going to give me an earful for this." Teppei said sadly and chuckled softly at the thought. "But I know Hyuuga have good intentions. I'm... happy to know I have someone like Hyuuga watching my back."

Everyone in the Seirin basketball club bring joy into Teppei's heart. It pains him if any of them gets hurt. Teppei vows to never let anyone in the Seirin basketball club get hurt the same way he gotten hurt. He is their sword and shield. He will protect them whatever it takes.

When everyone came to visit him, Teppei relieve them he's fine. Just a sprain. He would be back the next week. No need to worry everyone. Just need to relief their worries. His injury is his burden to carry alone. Unfortunately he wasn't able to fool Junpei. Making him the captain was the right choice on his part.

"Kiyoshi... Even if you can't play basketball anymore, we will be there to play extra hard for you. After all... You were the one who created the basketball club in Seirin. All of us will want pay you back. You've been too good to us." Junpei reassure Teppei.

Tears continues to fall. Heart breaks apart and pieces itself up at the same. It was so painful to hear, but it lifted his heart knowing he have Junpei by his side. Teppei can't ask for more. No longer feeling so cold. His warmth coming to him. The fire reigniting itself within him.

"Thank you... Thank you so much, Hyuuga." Teppei's voice shake from the tears. "I'm really glad I got to meet you. All of you."

"Tsk. Yeah. Don't get sentimental on me. You better get better soon, you stupid idiot. It won't be the same without you." Junpei hides away his blush as he scratch his nose.

Teppei nods, smiling through his tears. "Hai. I will be back as soon as I can."

"Damn. I really hate you, Kiyoshi." Junpei said bluntly. "Everything about you annoys me, but things won't be the same without you."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Hyuuga." Teppei's voice broke, the dam holding back his feelings comes crashing down.

Junpei fiercely grabs the hem of Teppei's gown collar, tears visible in his eyes. "I mean it. You better keep your promise or I'll give you another injury myself. It breaks me apart to see you like this. I can't stand it!"

Teppei looks at Junpei, shocked at the suddenness before smiling again. "I'm glad to have you as a friend. I mean it. You mean so much to me... Hyuuga."

Junpei blushes at Teppei's sudden confession, his hand loosen the grip. That damn Iron Heart. Why must he be so weird? Junpei don't understand him at all, saying all those weird shit. Teppei gently holds Junpei's hand and pulls him into a kiss. Junpei couldn't pull away from the kiss. Why? Why can't he pull away from that stupid kiss? He's so confused. Hearts beating fast like fireworks setting off into the sky.

Teppei broke the kiss and apologizes. "I'm sorry, Hyuuga, for suddenly kissing you like that. I don't what came over me. After seeing your blushing face earlier, something inside overwhelm me."

Junpei whacks Teppei on the head, his face blushing hard. "Don't say stupid embarrassing shit like again. Geez. How much weirder can you get?"

Teppei smiles at Junpei's comment. Junpei always makes him smiles. "That's how I am I guess. You make me smile when I needed the most. I feel I can truly live my life to the fullest when I'm with you."

"Tsk. Saying stupid embarrassing shit again." Junpei looks away Teppei again, the never-going away blush still plastered on his face.

"Yeah, but I'm not afraid when you're here with me. I mean it. I love you, Hyuuga." Teppei confessed.

The blush on Junpei's face grows. Junpei can feel the heat rising in his cheeks. "H-How can you say that when we haven't known each other for a year yet. And that k-kiss was out of nowhere too."

Teppei laughs weakly. "Sorry, sorry. My feelings... are so overwhelming right now. I can't even hold them back anymore. I feel it's okay because it's you, Hyuuga."

Junpei glance at Teppei only to see his injured classmate in tears. Junpei embraced Teppei as he cried. "No. You don't need to apologize, you idiot. It's all happening so fast. I don't know why we even talking about our feelings about each other."

Teppei tighten the embrace, his fingers digging into Junpei's back. "I know. It's my fault. Hey Hyuuga..."

"Yeah?" Junpei responded.

"Don't leave my side. Please don't leave my side." Teppei pleaded with all his heart.

"I won't. I always be at your side." Junpei replied, deciding he may as well be sweep by Teppei's ways just like the others. No point denying his heart now. "I... I think I love you too. No matter how hard I try to hate you, I always end up loving you even more."

Junpei place his forehead on Teppei's as they glaze into each other's eyes, one hand place on the back of Teppei's head. Blushes clear on the two basketball players' faces. This time... This time, it's Junpei's turn to pull Teppei into a deep kiss. Right now, right at this moment is just him and Teppei. Just them alone in their own world. Nothing else matters.

Unknowing to Teppei and Junpei, standing right outside the room is Riko who heard everything. Everything seems to be crushing down around her, tears flowing down her cheeks, shocked beyond words. It's not a dream right? This is reality, isn't it? Riko doesn't know anymore. Their world... is changing... changing so fast...

_I feel as if my heart is going to explode. It feels so hot. Our pain... Our love... It's the same right, Kiyoshi?_

_You complete me. My love for you. Our shared pain. Make me whole again... Hyuuga. My whole heart is yours._

_~Your pain is my pain. Forever and always. My heart belongs to you. Junpei Hyuuga & Teppei Kiyoshi~_

* * *

_**A/n: This fic initially wasn't suppose to be a Juntep, just a simple short angst drabble. Yet, it somehow ended up having a bit of Juntep in the end of the drabble. I decided to fatten up this fic and thus the end result you see here. I hope you like it, terrible it may be QwQ**_


End file.
